


Выбор

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: "То, что отдаляло Энакина от других, в конце концов стало отдалять от всех и Оби-Вана. И когда он задумался о том, какой выбор сделает, он не сомневался."Маленький обикин для друзей :)Из опубликованного на Патреоне.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается коллегам джедаям, с любовью и большим старанием :) Надеюсь, я всё сделал правильно, как мог :)

Комната Энакина была как музей его жизни. Он хранил кучу вещей, имевших для него значение. Оби-Ван не хранил почти ничего, и когда-то пытался приучить Энакина к тому же. Безуспешно. "Безуспешно" было довольно частым словом в лексиконе Оби-Вана, когда дело касалось Энакина. Самому Энакину успех сопутствовал практически во всём, за что бы он ни брался, а вот Оби-Ван не мог похвастаться тем же.

В своё время Оби-Ван, конечно, слушал, что говорил ему мастер, верил ему, но не понимал до конца. Может, будь ему самому побольше лет — слушал бы внимательнее и больше бы думал. Но сначала он был лоботрясом, а потом больше некому стало ему объяснять. И осталось только обещание и жажда исполнить его. Не только потому, что он обещал. Но и потому, что Энакин нравился ему, он чувствовал потребность позаботиться о нём, и ещё — он навсегда остался тем, что связывало Оби-Вана с Квай-Гоном. Их обоих связывало. Они пережили эту утрату вместе и она была их общей. И хотя Энакин знал Квай-Гона всего ничего, Оби-Ван словно принял его в круг своей скорби. Он не считал, что Энакину легче. Он разделял его горе, как равное своему, и своё делил с ним. И, возможно, это стало началом. Потому что Энакин ощущал это, и не был один. То жуткое чувство страха, потерянности, одиночества и разочарования, охватившее его после смерти Квай-Гона, ушло, когда Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо и ответил на его вопрос: что будет теперь?

— Я буду учить тебя, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин взглянул на него — Оби-Ван смотрел на него так, будто утешал одним взглядом, будто горе Энакина было больше, чем его собственное. Будто не он потерял того, кто был ему ближе всех на этом свете, будто не он нуждается в утешении, а Энакин. Будто говорил: всё хорошо, не бойся, ты не один.

И Энакин больше не был один.

И Оби-Ван не был.

А потом он начал понимать.

Квай-Гон был прав — Энакин был особенным. Одно дело смотреть на результаты тестов и видеть в них целую цивилизацию мидихлориан, заключённую в одном отдельно взятом Энакине Скайуокере, а другое дело — учить его и видеть, как он управляется с этой цивилизацией. И пытаться управиться с ним самим. Нет, поначалу он был очень послушным. Хотя упрямство своё скрыть не мог, да и не пытался.

— За какие такие грехи Сила вознаградила меня тобой, Энакин? — восклицал Оби-Ван.

— По всей видимости — за значительные, — в тон ему отвечал Энакин, и Оби-Ван смеялся, и Энакин тоже, потому что никогда не думал, что Оби-Ван всерьёз. Что-то, что они разделили в пламени того погребального костра, навсегда открыло их друг для друга, и Энакин не переставал быть благодарен за то, что Оби-Ван никогда не пытался закрыть эту дверь. И Энакин учился тому же, глядя на него. Оби-Ван никогда не сдавался: что бы он ни испытывал, как бы ни уставал, какие бы заботы ни одолевали его — ни разу, ни на одно мгновение он не отвернулся от Энакина. И чем старше Энакин становился, тем лучше он это понимал и тем больше ценил. И тем больше он осознавал, как мало ещё знал Оби-Ван, когда начал учить его, как сложно ему было и как упрямо — с упрямством, достойным самого Энакина — он шёл вперёд. Спотыкаясь, ошибаясь, иногда — преодолевая пропасть между ними, каждый раз он протягивал руку через эту пропасть, даже если не знал, как преодолеть её, как шагнуть так далеко в Силу, как мог Энакин. И никогда Оби-Ван не был раздосадован этим. Всегда он был восхищён, счастлив, горд и радовался чуть не больше самого Энакина, когда тому удавалось что-то экстраординарное. Рад даже не как учитель — как брат. Как друг. Как тот, кто учится вместе с ним, кто идёт с ним рядом. Как равный. И за это Энакин, возможно, был благодарен ему больше, чем за что-либо ещё. А Оби-Ван был благодарен ему. Потому что то, что отдаляло Энакина от других, в конце концов стало отдалять от всех и Оби-Вана. И когда он задумался о том, какой выбор сделает, он не сомневался. Энакин.

Иногда звёздам не было конца. Неделями всё, что он видел, были звёзды и тьма между ними. И он любил их, но иногда, снова и снова глядя на них и не видя ничего больше, он начинал думать, что среди них нет никого, кто понимал бы его. Кто видел бы их движение так же, как он. Кто ощущал бы каждое колебание этого мира, каждое прикосновение Силы, кто слышал бы, как она поёт, как касается невидимых струн — и реальность вздрагивает, отзываясь, и воздух идёт рябью, как поверхность океана, и Энакин словно смотрит из глубины его вверх, и волны перекатываются над ним, а бесконечность, полная звёзд, обнимает его; и когда он перестаёт думать, когда разум его успокаивается, он ощущает каждую каплю безбрежного океана, каждую песчинку на его берегу, и как пена оседает и тает на этом песке, и как вода разбивается о камни, и как тысячи тех, кто живёт в этой глубине, пробивают свой путь в ней. И не было никого, кто услышал бы его, затерявшегося здесь, кто дал бы ему опору, кто встал бы рядом с ним и сказал: ты не один. Никого — кроме одного человека на всём свете, кто мог и кто раз за разом, снова и снова делал это. Вставал рядом с Энакином там, где никто больше не мог встать. Слышал его там, где никто не мог услышать. Тот, кто говорил: ты не один. Оби-Ван.

Ему не нужно было ощущать этот мир так, как ощущал его Энакин, чтобы быть рядом. Это было неважно. Он был здесь. Он был землёй, на которой стоял Энакин, голосом, на который он шёл, он был тем, кто протягивал ему руку, и Энакин мог подняться из этой бездны и увидеть мир, каким его видели другие, прикоснуться к нему, вдохнуть его воздух и рассмеяться, глядя на него. И, плывя среди звёзд, он знал, что он не один.

— Энакин, — позвал Оби-Ван, и он обернулся.

"Есть только мы", — подумал Энакин. — "Я хочу, чтобы были только мы".

Оби-Ван встал рядом с ним и тоже взглянул на звёзды.

— Знал, что найду тебя здесь, — сказал он.

— Я тоже знал, что ты меня найдёшь, — ответил Энакин, — поэтому не пытался тебе помочь, пока ты блуждал по коридорам, спрашивая всех "вы не видели Скайуокера?"

Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся.

— Исключительная твоя чувствительность к Силе, юный падаван, полагаю — нет, я почти уверен — дана тебе не для того, чтобы ты следил за своим мастером подобным образом.

— И каким же образом мне следить за тобой, мастер? — спросил Энакин.

— Ты мог бы не следить, — предложил Оби-Ван.

Энакин вздохнул.

— Ну нет, мастер, ты же пропадёшь без меня.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, и Энакин улыбнулся в ответ. Звёзды стали только звёздами, и он снова любовался ими, снова ощущал холодный металлический пол под ногами, собственное дыхание, ткань плаща, лежащую на плечах, и мир — не в блеске и сиянии Силы, а в тишине и размеренности, плывущий среди тысячи миров, мир, к которому можно прикоснуться и в котором можно слышать тот единственный голос, способный удержать тебя в нём.

— Нам пора, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился и обернулся к Оби-Вану, когда тот снова заговорил.

— Иногда, знаешь, — сказал Оби-Ван, чуть улыбнувшись, — мне тоже хочется, чтобы не было никого, кроме нас.

Энакин замер, глядя на него, и звёзды загорелись ярче, и на мгновение словно всё стало одним — реальность, Сила и струны, на которых она играла, пол под ногами, голос, который он слышал, и мысль, которую ощущал.

— Иногда... — запнувшись начал он и неуверенно закончил: — так и есть?

Оби-Ван шагнул к нему, коснулся его руки и ответил всё с той же улыбкой:

— Иногда так и есть.

Комната Энакина была как музей его жизни.

— Ты всегда смотришь с неодобрением, — весело сказал он, когда Оби-Ван остановился в дверях.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.

— Что ж, возможно, я не вполне одобряю.

Энакин фыркнул и закатил глаза. Оби-Ван аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, прошёл на середину комнаты, снова оглядел её и посмотрел на Энакина.

— Но я давно сделал свой выбор.

— Смирение? — спросил Энакин, глядя на него снизу вверх, сидя на кровати, обложенный деталями для очередного дроида.

— Оно, — ответил Оби-Ван, садясь рядом. — Без него с тобой никак.

Энакин обернулся к нему и спросил:

— А без меня?

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— А без тебя смирение теряет свою ценность, Энакин.

Энакин рассмеялся и пихнул его локтем.

А потом, когда звёзды снова рассыпались по небу, он опять смотрел на них, но теперь — с земли, и тот, кто мог удержать его на ней, был рядом, и Энакин повторил одними губами: никого, кроме нас. И Оби-Ван ответил так же, одними губами: да.


End file.
